


Wild Thoughts

by orphan_account



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Evan "Buck" Buckley, Cuddling, Dirty Dancing, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Oblivious Evan "Buck" Buckley, Pining, Possessive Eddie Diaz, Smut, Top Eddie Diaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24265555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which the wild thoughts Eddie has had about his best friend finally comes true.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 457





	Wild Thoughts

_Wow, God must really hate me._

Is what Eddie’s first thought is the second he steps inside the firehouse. He had informed Bobby he would be late since his alarm hadn’t went off in time and he was late taking Christopher to school which meant he had to sign him in and lead him to his classroom—it was a whole mess, really.

So this is his consequence.

Buck working out in their gym.

It shouldn’t be a consequence because it’s a sight for sore eyes. But it is one to Eddie because he wasn’t expecting to see his best friend sweating, chest heaving up and down as he works on the weights.

And what’s even worse is that Buck spots the older man before he has time to flee to the locker room, smiling brightly as he yells, “Eddie!”

Eddie clears his throat, mustering up a smile in return and giving a small wave. “Hey.” He speaks. Buck drops the weight and stands, walking up to him as he wipes the sweat off his forehead with the towel. Once he’s done with it, he tosses it over his shoulder.

“Did you get Chris in? I bet he was excited he got some extra sleep.” He teases, grinning. Eddie chuckles, he needs to find some way to get out of their conversation and to the locker room so he doesn’t have to deal with sweaty and basically shirtless Buck. He’s wearing the same shirt like the same day Buck came at Eddie when he was the new guy, and he’s just now realizing how good the man looks in it.

It’s just not fair.

“Kinda. He said he wished he could stay home and I almost caved in, you know, both of us have a day off, but then I remembered he needs to go to school and I have to get to work.” Eddie explains, shrugging. Buck laughs. “Wow, you were really gonna leave me here with Hen and Chimney, huh?” He asks.

“Pretty much.” Eddie answers and they both laugh.

“Guys! Breakfast!”

They look up to see Chimney pointing behind himself before he disappears again. Buck snaps his fingers. “Gotta hit the showers then.” He pats Eddie’s shoulder and jogs off, the older man not being able to stop his eyes from watching Buck walk away from him. That’s when he realizes just how good Buck’s ass looks in those shorts and this time, he stops himself from wanting to jump on him.

It makes him wonder if maybe, just maybe, Buck would look this way if he were to be under him in bed, sweating and panting and begging him for more—

“Eddie.”

Eddie turns to see Hen staring at him with a knowing smirk. “Uh, yeah?” He asks, swallowing nervously. Hen chuckles. “You gonna get changed to eat, or do you wanna mop up your drool first?” She asks in return.

“I wasn’t—I was not drooling.” Eddie denies too quickly. Hen hums. “Right. See you upstairs.” She wiggles her fingers and heads up, leaving Eddie with a frown on his lips.

He was being too obvious.

Running a hand through his fluffy hair, Eddie sighs heavily and finally heads to the locker room.

*

It’s in the middle of shift and Eddie is ready to leave.

Mostly because he knows when it’s a new day tomorrow, they all get to go out and celebrate Buck’s birthday. Which also means Christopher will be spending the night at his grandmother’s house, which, another plus, he gets to drink. He knows it’s not something to be excited about but it’s been a while, he figures he deserves it.

Eddie exhales and sits on the couch, fixing his sleeves. A second later, Buck joins him, their shoulders brushing.

“Can I just use your arm as my pillow for a few minutes?” He asks, his eyes already dropping as he lays his head on his shoulder, not bothering to wait for an answer. Eddie chuckles quietly. “Go ahead. But if you don’t wake up when the alarm goes off again, you’re staying here.” He jokes.

Buck waves him off, already slipping to sleep.

Eddie turns his head a little, careful not to move too much so Buck won’t move, and he takes in the sight of the younger man’s head on his shoulder with a soft and fond smile playing at his lips.

He looks so peaceful and carefree when he’s sleeping. Eddie loves this about him. It just makes him want to protect him from anything and everything that harms him. Eddie wishes Buck can stay on his shoulder forever, and he wishes he can wrap his arm around his waist and pull him even closer to where he’s almost on his lap.

But, as far as Eddie knows, it’s never going to happen.

It’s been a year since Buck had seen Abby since she first left him behind. Even though they resolved their problems, Eddie still hates her with a passion. He just can’t believe she would dare leave someone like Evan Buckley behind. If it was him, and he had no choice but to leave, he would’ve never left Buck behind.

And Christopher won’t let him anyway.

But still, the same day, Eddie wanted nothing more than to tell Buck how he really felt. But then Buck was saying how he loved the way things were going in his life and how he didn’t want anything to change, so it changed Eddie’s plans. He figured if he had told Buck how he really felt about him, Buck wouldn’t feel the same, and he would’ve just ruined their friendship over something stupid like harboring his feelings for his best friend.

So, Eddie didn’t.

Except, a year is just too damn long and Eddie isn’t sure how much longer he can keep his feelings in. He hasn’t dated anyone, and to be fair, neither has Buck.

It’s kind of weird because Buck had got all the closure he needed over a year ago so it would make sense for him to start dating again, but he hasn’t. Either way, it’s none of Eddie’s business.

Or so he thinks.

“Hey.”

Eddie looks away from Buck to see Bobby staring down at them, a very small smile on his own lips. “You might wanna wake him up and take him to the bunk room instead because if he sleeps any longer, you’re not moving from that spot until he wakes.” He states.

Eddie holds back a chuckle. “Okay.”

Bobby pats his shoulder and walks to the kitchen, so Eddie turns to his best friend. “Buck, hey.” He whispers ever so gently. Buck stirs before lifting his head, groaning softly. “What? What’s going on?” He asks.

“Cap said you might wanna sleep in the bunk room where it’s more comfortable.” Technically, it’s not what he really said, and it’s not at all true, but Eddie figures one little lie can’t hurt him. He’d rather have Buck on his shoulder all the way until the next call, but he doesn’t want to be obvious with it _again_.

“Mm, no, you’re more comfortable.” Buck mumbles, wiping away at his eyes. Eddie envy’s how fast he can fall asleep, it takes him a while once he hits the bed. But at this moment, Eddie never wants to leave this moment because of how adorably cute the younger man looks.

“Okay, come on,” Eddie tugs on his arm, getting him to stand up. He pointedly ignores the looks from Hen and Chimney and takes his best friend to the bunk room. “Alright, in the bed you go.”

He lays him down and Buck exhales deeply. “I’m usually not this sleepy, but I didn’t get much last night.” He admits. Eddie frowns, sitting down next to him and squeezing his arm comfortingly. “Why?” He asks.

Buck shrugs. “I don’t know, my mind was running. I just need some right now before we get a call.” He says and fixes the pillow a little, sighing.

But his eyes don’t close.

Eddie raises his eyebrow. “I thought you were getting some sleep?” He asks. Buck chuckles weakly. “I guess I can’t anymore.” He tries to sit up, but Eddie stops him. “Scoot over.” He demands softly. Buck frowns lightly but doesn’t argue as he does so.

Eddie lays next to him, their eyes connecting. Their faces are really close, so close that if any of them are to move, their lips would meet. It doesn’t sound like a bad idea, but at the same time, it’s the stupidest.

“Go ahead, get some sleep. I’ll be here.” Eddie promises quietly, holding back the urge to reach up and run his fingers through the blond locks.

“Thank you.” Buck whispers. Eddie nods in response, and his breathing almost _stops_ when Buck moves closer, his head moving a little down as he closes his eyes. His breathing evens and in another minute, he’s fast asleep.

Eddie smiles softly. He’s glad he’s not sleepy himself because this is a sight he doesn’t want to stop seeing.

After a while, only ten minutes, Buck turns around in his sleep, murmuring softly. Eddie chuckles lowly. He hesitates before moving closer to Buck’s back, wrapping his arm around his waist. Buck hums contently, placing his own arm on top of Eddie’s.

And yeah, Eddie wants to stay this way forever.

*


End file.
